Going Too Far
by BurntKookie
Summary: When Juvia tries to give her beloved Gray a sweet present, Gray flips and loses it, he yells at her, pure rage in his voice, but did he go too far?. After her heart was torn apart by Gary- Juvia changes, trying to forget him, trying to hate him, but did Gray realy want that to happen? (Juvia stopped talking in 3rd person) i don't own Fairy tail. Warning: Spelling errors up ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Juvia was busy in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies for her Gray-sama, once she had finished, she beautifully wrapped her cookies in a box and put a blue bow on top

"Juvia really hopes Gray-sama likes my present" Juvia said cheerfully, leaving the kitchen and started heading towards the guild.

Gray was sitting with Ezra, Natsu and Lucy, talking about the recent job they had done, when the doors suddenly opened and Juvia walked in and spotted Gray and skipped towards him. Gray suddenly got a little irritated by her.

"Hello Gray- sama, your finally back, Juvia is so happy your here because Juvia baked you something-" Juvia said before Gray got too irritated that he just flipped

"UGH, JUVIA, YOUR SO ANNOYING, CANT YOU TAKE A HINT I DON'T LIKE YOU, IN FACT I HATE YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Gray yelled slapping the present out of Juvia's hands and made it smash on the ground

"J-Juvia i-i-is s-sorry" Juvia said tears falling down her face, she turned around and ran out of the guild. Everyone looked at gray with a mix of rage, shock, and disappointment.

"What a jerk" some people whispered

"What did she ever see in someone like him?"

"I hope she's okay"

"GRAY, WHAT WAS THAT!" Natsu yelled running at him to punch him, but Ezra beat him to it

"That was completely heartless Gray, she was just trying to show you her affection buy making you something, but what did you do?, you made her cry!" Erza screamed slapping him

"You're gonna pay for this Ice Prick" Gajeel yelled punching him

"I'm sorry alright, i just got irritated!" Gray said

"Well that was taking it too far!" Lucy yelled

"How could Gray-sama be so heartless?" Juvia cried, "I hate him so much" she screamed

The next day, everyone was still disappointed in Gray

"Gray, we're all disappointed in you, but maybe we should go somewhere to clear our minds" Lucy said

"Why don't we go to the bakery?" Erza beamed

"YEAH, Im starving" Natsu exclaimed

"then let's go, Erza said waiting for Gray to get up. Lucy and Natsu walked in front while Erza and Gray walked behind them, Erza noticed Gray looking sad and she knew he regretted everything

"Gray" she started, Gray looked at her

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked

"She deserves an apology" Erza smiled

"I know, but i can't find her anywhere!" Gray exclaimed

Erza smiled and pointed up to a female figure walking towards them, Gray didn't realize at first, but then noticed it was Juvia. Erza winked at him and then caught up with Natsu and Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia came towards him, but hadn't noticed him yet because her head was looking at the floor.

"Juvia" Gray said in awe, Julia looked up and slightly stiffened. She was wearing a long black evening gown, with her hair in a half up hairdo, Gray hadn't noticed how beautiful she looked before now

"Hello there Gray" she said plainly

She had stopped talking in third person, and Gray's heart sank when he heard her not say Sama at the end of his name

"Y-You look-" he got interrupted by Julia

"What ugly?, like a mess, crazy?" She said

"Beautiful." Gray finished

"Tch" Julia said, before side-stepping away from Gray and walking straight past him, but before she could walk away, Gray grabbed her by the hand

"Juvia i'm really sorry about those things i said to you, i went too far, and i didn't mean any of it" he said, begging for forgiveness

"Look Gray, i don't care what you have to say, and i don't care about you alright?" Julia said, pulling away her hand from Gray's grasp, then she continued to walk away, leaving Gray there, heartbroken, then she stopped and turned her head towards him and said

"Why do you even care?, last time i remember you always got mad when ever i was around, you should be happy" Juvia said, then she turned back and continued walking away.

"This is all my fault…" Gray said 'Gray-sama' he remembered her sweet angelic voice saying her name. ' I should've told her how much she meant to me sooner, then none of this would be happening, but i couldn't… if i did she would have died just like everyone else i loved, my parents, Ur, Urtear… I wouldn'tt be able to live with myself if something happened to her' Gray thought, tears starting to form in bis etes, but he refused to let them escape.

The next day, Gray sat alone at a table waiting for her, he had to see Juvia again and try to make things right but at the same time he thought 'What's the point, she made it clear she doesn't care anymore' he thought, the words she said still ringing in his ears

' I don't care what you have to say and i don't care about you'. There were so many things that had hurt him before, but hearing Juvia say those words hurt him more than anything ever had.

Juvia had stayed awake that whole night 'How could i have been so mean to Gray, i know what he did but i went too far, he may have hurt me but i hurt him even more' Juvia started to cry

"Why did you make me do that Kagayama?". Suddenly a man appeared out of the shadows, dressed in all black with a plain black mask on his face so you wouldn't be able to see his face, ( he was like Mystogen on a whole new level) then he said

"I'm sorry, but that was the only way , if you hadn't broken his heart then it would have been harder for you to let him go, that is what you want to do right?" He asked

"…..yes…" Juvia replied hesitantly.

"Please understand….sister".


	3. Chapter 3

(This is not part of the Story)

Hello there reader, I'm really sorry for not putting the part at the end of the chapters and giving you a little sneak peek in the next chapters, i'll try to do that more often, but no promises, HAPPY READING, thank you.

* * *

Gray still sat by himself waiting for Juvia to arrive, but she didn't,

"Hey, Gray, why're you here by yourself?" Natsu asked

"I'm waiting for Juvia" Gary scowled

"I thought you two cleared everything up" Erza said

"Well, she kind of hates me right now" Gray mumbled

"Huh, wow i thought she would have forgiven you instantly, knowing that girl and all" Natsu said

"If i were Juvia, i would stay as far away from you as i can" Gajeel scoffed as he walked passed them

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded, suddenly the doors openeds and in came Juvia, Gray got up to talk to her, but she just looked at him for a second before going to the request board.

Gray sighed.

'Im so sorry Gray-sama, but it's the only way to let you go' Juvia thought as she pulled off a flyer and walked to Mirajane

"What's up with Juvia?" Lucy asked looking at Gray

"She hates me now..." Gray said again `

"I didn't think Juvia _Hated_ anyone, especially not you Gray" Erza said a little suprised

"Well, there you go" Gary said "but i have to fix this, after all this is my fault" Gray said as he stood up

"Why?" Natsu asked, Gray slowly looked at him, "i mean, you always said she was the most annoying person you had ever met, didn't you?" Natsu asked

"Yeah , Juvia always showed her love to you, Gray, but you never returned it, why do you care all of a sudden?" Lucy smirked

"That's enough!" Erza protested, "now Gray, _try_ to make things right, for both of your sakes" Erza said looking a Gray, he nodded and turned back to the bar, but Juvia wasn't there

'Did she leave already?' He wondered "Hey, Mira, when did Juvia leave?" He asked

"Oh, Juvia left while you were talking with the others, if you run you may be able to catch up with her" Mira said, guessing that Gray wanted to see her

"But, she doesn't leave for her job until tomorrow morning" Mira smiled, but Gray had already run off

'I have to find her' He kept thinking, then he stopped by a couple of bushes near the lake because he heard a familiar voice, it was Juvia, but she was... crying? Gray immediately went through the bushes to find her sitting by the lake, she was curled up in a ball, her knees were held by her hands and she was crying non stop

'I have to comfort her' Gray thought, but someone else was there. This man dressed in all black appeared behind Juvia, walking to her, Gray was about to attack when she turned around

"Hello Kagayama" Juvia said, wiping away her tears

'Who the hell is this?' Gray asked himself

"Hello sister, why are you crying" he asked her

'Sister?!, I never knew Juvia had any siblings' Gray thought

"It's hard, to act like i hate him, to ignore him like this, i can't handle it" Juvia said

'Wait, so she doesn't hate me?' Gray thought hopeful

"Yes, but don't forget everything he said to you, after everything you'd done for that jerk, how could you still love him, Juvia?" Kagayama asked her

"Your right, I shouldn't be crying over him, he hurt me for the last time" Juvia said confidently

'So she does hate me still" Gray whispered sadly

"Good, i know how hard it is, but it's for the best" Kagayama reassured her

'I'm really startin to hate this guy' Gray thought 'He's been convincing her to not forgive me' Gray clenched his fists 'but i can't just burst out there, no, that's somethin Natsu would do, especially cause this is Juvia's _brother' Gray thought '_ I'll just have to follow em, make sure there ain't anythin shady going on' Gray said

* * *

Thanks for reading, i really hope you like this chapter, Kagayama is just a random Japanese name i got from Haikyuu! i will do this part at the end and i will give you a little sneak peek every time at the end of the chapter, to get you excited for the next chapter. Please like, and review 3 THANK YOU

In the next chapter:

It was a good thing Gray decided to keep an eye on Kagayama, Juvia's so called _brother_. In chapter 4 you'll find out who Kagayama really is and what his real plan is with Juvia, he ain't no caring brother of Juvia's, but why does she believe this man is her brother? Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Thank you all so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Please tell me if i should post a chapter a week or one a day, i don't mind either one.

Thank you and HAPPY READING!

* * *

Gray followed Kagayama all day until he came to a dark alley at the end of town

'I thought he could teleport, i mean that must have been how he got to Juvia right?' Gray asked himself, Kagayama looked both ways before going into the alley 'this guy's actin real shady' Gray though

"Hello Akihiko" a man with a low voice said

'Akihiko?' Gray asked

"So is she still falling for it?" He asked

"Yes she is Akuhei" Kagayama laughed

"Juvia, is such a nice person, you can trick her very easily, she thinks i'm her _brother_!" Kagayama laughed

"We're gonna have so much fun with her" Akuhei laughed, Gray clenched his fists, ready to attack

"But she loves that jerk Gray" Kagayama said

"?" "Why do you care?"Akuhei asked confused

"Because, she deserves better, i want her to let him go, to break his heart for once" Kagayama said

"That's not your job Akihiko!" Akuhei said angrily

"I know, i'll get her, but i want to help her too" Akihiko said sadly

"Well, how's that gonna work?", you'll be kidnapping her after, it doesn't matter if she's able to let him go or not, she'll die anyway" Akuhei laughed wickedly

"..." Akihiko said nothing

"Now go" Akuhei demanded

"Yes, sir" he replied and left

"These bastards are gonna kill Juvia?!" Gray thought "Not if i have anything to say about it" Gray said as he ran back to the guild

"I've gotta tell the others, and master" Gray said, running through the door

"Tell us what?" Erza asked putting a and out to stop Gray

"Juvia, she's gonna be in real trouble if we don't stop her fake _Brother_ " Gray replied furiously

"Juvia doesn't have any siblings, Gray-" Natsu said

"That's why i said _Fake_ Flame brain" Gray said clenching his fists

"What'd you mean Juvia's in trouble?" Gajeel asked wordily

"Some perverts are gonna kidnap her and have _fun_ with her" Gray said impatiently

"What, someone is going to try to capture one of my children?" Makarov asked walking towards them

"Gramps-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Juvia screamed

"Juvia!?" Gray yelled running to Fairy Hills with the rest of the guild behind her, when they got to her room they saw the door had been broken down, and instantly Gray knew who it was

"It's them!" He yelled running in the room, to find Kagayama/Akihiko laying **dead** on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, a gigantic wound in his chest, his eyes were still wide open, his head tilted against the door of Juvia's wardrobe

" Hehe, there's no way i'm sharing her with him, so i had to _dispose_ of him" Akuhei laughed

"THAT WAS YOUR COMRAD" Erza yelled running at him

"But he disappeared and reappeared near a window"

"Where's Juvia!?" Gray yelled

"She's already at the _place"_ he smiled

"Gray-san!" Wendy yelled as she came in "Charla had a vision, about Juvia" she told him

"Yes, i know where she is, but i also saw you...you were crying because Juvia...was no longer with you" Charla said, tears starting to for in her eyes

"That means Gray-san needs to leave now to find her and rescue her" Wendy said

"But i son't know where the place is" Gray replied

"We'll tell you, but you and the rest of team Natsu need to leave for her" Charla demanded

Gray nodded "we'll meet you at the guild, alright" he said running

"Right" Wendy said grabbing Charla and started running the other way

Charla had another vision and she stiffened a little

"Guys, Wendy knows where they are, we need to go before it's too late!" he yelled, they knew exactly what _before it's too late_ meant and followed Gray immediately to the

* * *

Hello, i really hope you enjoyed that chapter, thank you to the people who read the previous chapter. So Kagayama was actually named Akihiko which means 'Bright Prince', i know it doesn't match his character but it was a nice name so i used it, but the name Akuhei in Japanese means 'Evil' and that's what he is, these were completely random Japanese names from the internet so yeah. Please leave a review if you want to, i love hearing what others have to say. Thank you

In the next chapter: Will they be able to reach Juvia in time? and what was that vision that Charla had, what's going to happen to Juvia?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, thank you for the review Martygruvialover, i will try to post a chapter a day, but sorry if not able to all the time. Also Thank you Alishba/the girl that never read manga for reading my fan fiction.

HAPPY READING

* * *

Gray and the others ran to the guild as fast as they could, when they got to the guild, they saw Wendy, Charla and some others around a table

"So where are they?" Gray asked impatiently

"They are at a hideout in the East Forest" Charla replied

"Then lets go-" Gray was cut off bye Erza

"We can't just barge in there without a plan" Erza said

"Yeah, those guys were really powerful" Lucy whined

"I could take em, but for your safety, Lucy we'll make a plan" Natsu teased

"Hey!, What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy yelled

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY" Gray yelled irritated, Lucy and Natsu stopped arguing and turned to Gray

"Sorry" Lucy said

"Lets make this plan and go already" Gray said

"Alright, while you all were arguing and acting like complete idiots, i made a plan" Erza bragged

"Go on the, what's this amazing plan" Gajeel smirked

"We will have Natsu go in first and if there are any guars, he'll distract them while the rest of us will go find Juvia" Erza explained

"But what if we have to split up?" Lucy asked

"Then we'll split up" Gray replied sternly

C'mon there's no time to waste" Gajeel said before turning around and started to run

"Right" everyone nodded before following him

"Gray..." Charla said weakly

"Yeah what is it?" Gray asked

"You should hurry, Juvia's going to go through a lot of pain if you don't make it in time" Charla said

"Huh?" Gray said confused

"Her parents are going to be murdered right before her eyes, then they will tell her that it was you who gave her parents to Akuhei, you who let them be killed, and out of rage and sadness she believes them and she will turn against Fairy Tail" Charla cried, Gary rubbed her head and gave her a kind smile

"I won't let that happen" He said before running to catch up with the others, but even he was a little scared and worried about what Charla had said, but he hid it to give her hope

Meanwhile, Juvia finally woke up and saw that she was tied up on a wall, and there were two people with bags over their heads, they were handcuffed onto two poles and on their knees ' who are they, where am i, what happened to Kagayama?' she had so many questions but no one to answer them, suddenly someone walked in carrying a whip in their hands. He stood behind the two knelt figures and said

"Your finally awake, i was afraid i had killed you, then i wouldn't have been able to have any fun" He laughed

"Who are you?!" Juvia asked angrily

"I'm Akuhei, and the last person you'll see before you leave this world, me and your parents of course" He said taking the bags off the figures in front of him

"...Mom...Dad?" Juvia cried

"Juvia..." The whispered, Kurai whipped they on the back

"What did i say about talking?!" He yelled

"You BASTARD!" " what do you want with them!?" Juvia screamed

"Well i did say i wanted to have some fun" he said whipping them again "and what's more fun then torturing the ones you hold dear to you" He laughed, whipping them again.

* * *

When i said _fun_ , i obviously meant torture, what where you thinking!? Thank you for reading, have a wonderful morning, noon or night, where ever in the world you are.

In the next chapter: I'm sure some of you have been wondering _Where are Happy and Lily_ , right? Well find out tomorrow in chapter 5.5.

I made it 5.5 as like a side chapter because it wasn't as relevant, but in this chapter you will find out where Juvia is from, (In my story) and how her parents were actually captured. :)

Bye


	6. Chapter 5 point 5

Hi, thanks for reading my story, i'm currently working on a new one, including 4 new members (OCs). Also, if you would like to read another really good story then check out Born Different by one of my best friends, she's really good.  
HAPPY READING

* * *

Happy had found a job request that asked for two cats and the reward was 100 fish, Happy instantly wanted to go with Charla, but Charla declined so he ended up going with Lily.

"So where exactly are we going?" Happy asked

"Are you telling me that you didn't read where the job was?" Lily asked

"I..er..i...heheh" Happy laughed

"My goodness Happy!" Lily exclaimed "but we are going to a place called Kaiyo village"

"Okay" Happy said excitedly

"But i can see your only interested in the reward?" Lily laughed

"What?!...of course not" Happy said.

They arrived at a small quaint village, right by the ocean

"What a beautiful place" Lily sighed

"Now i see why the reward is fishies" Happy exclaimed looking at the ocean, drooling.

"Control yourself!" Lily scolded before landing next to a house

"So, all we need to do is get rid of the mice in the house and then we get our reward?" Happy asked eagerly, Lily checked the flyer again before nodding then knocking on the door. He knocked quite loudly but no answer could be heard, instead he heard a woman scream

"Let go off me!" a woman screamed

"Why, don't you want to see your beloved daughter, Juvia again?" a man laughed

"Of course we do, after she left for Phantom Lord, we've been waiting for her to return ever since!" another man with a lower voice replied

"Why wait?" the other man laughed again

"Are those Juvia's parents, is this her home?!" Lily asked Happy

"I don't know, no one knows, not even Gray"

"Or Gajeel" Lily finished "well, it's up to us to save them" Lily said as he transformed and burst through the door

"Huh, what's this, a cat?!" the man asked and cracked a small laugh

"Let Juvia's parents go!" Lily said swinging his sword at him

"Eeeeek!" Happy screamed

"Happy!?" Lily said turning around, only to see Happy had been knocked unconscious and had been put in a bag by a henchman

"Your not a very good fighter are you" the man said kicking Lily to the floor "rule number one; keep your eyes on the opponent" He said knocking Lily out.

Lily and Happy woke up on a cold damp, floor, in a dark cell

"Where on earth land are we?" Lily asked, rubbing his head

"I have no idea" Happy replied, then they heard the same voice as the man at Kaiyo village

"Your in the same place as your friend Juvia Lockser and her parents" he smirked

* * *

Hello, hope you liked this chapter, also i would like to apologies for all the typos in the previous chapters.

The village where Juvia came from, was named Kaiyo which means 'Ocean' in Japanese, because the village is so close to the ocean

In the next chapter: does Gray reach Juvia in time, before she turns against him, before her parents suffer death?


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so sorry i haven't posted in a while. Enjoy chapter 6.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Gray and the others ran, corridor after corridor, they had to find Juvia, Gray had to find Juvia, before it's too late. The group then came to the end of another hall were it split into 4 different paths (cliché ik), with-ought wasting any time, Erza went into the first hall, followed by Gray and Gajeel going into the second and third halls, then Lucy entered the last hall.

"Please, stop!" Juvia cried, pleading for Kurai stop, hot tears falling down her dried ones which stained her face, but it was no use

"Plead all you want, it's like my motivation to keep going" Kurai laughed, "but, I am starting to get a little bored, I think i might need to dispose of my old toys soon" he smiled

'He's going to kill them, isn't he, after so many years, i left home and never came back, that village was the only place people accepted my rain, i left thinking it was a bother to them, but i should have gone back after it stopped, i should have gone to see them again, and know i have, before i lose them forever' Juvia thought, as more tears rolled past her cheeks, which only made Kurai laugh. Then he started whipping them harder than before, making their screams louder and louder each time.

Erza ran down the hall with-ought stopping for a breath, until a man appeared in-front of her

"Hey there Erza" he smiled

"Your the man from Fairy Hills!?" Erza said, equipping her sword

"Ah, so you do remember me" he tilted his head to the side and smiled again at her

"Where is Juvia?!" Erza asked impatiently "what do you want with her?"

"She's with the boss, and the reason we want her is because she destroyed our village and killed almost everyone there, and she was accompanied by a raven haired man, her _Gray-sama_ is what she called him." he said

Erza's blood boiled 'was this that mission Juvia and Gray went on about 2 months ago?' she wondered

"And then came Akihiko, he was useful, but we were gonna get rid of him eventually" he explained.

Suddenly a flash of light past Akuhei and he had been cut by the waist, he fell to the ground screaming with pain "you killed a comrade, your friend, people like you don't deserve to live" Erza said un equipping her sword, "and if we need to spill blood to save our comrade, so be it" Erza said as she started to walk away

Gajeel ran down his hall, he ran past empty dungeons, one after the other, until he heard familiar voices

"Help us!" it was Happy and Lily

"What're you two doin here?" Gajeel asked as he knelt down

"We were on our job, when we were captured, and now were here" Lily said

"Well then, lets get ya outta there" Gajeel smiled, turning his hand into iron and breaking the lock on the dungeon then opening the door to let them out

"Thank you Gajeel" Lily thanked

Gajeel smirked and then said "there's no time to waste, lets go get Juvia" he ran off with the two flying exceeds behind him

Lucy was running down her hall, looking around as she zoomed past them 'I hope Juvia's alright' she thought, then suddenly she heard a someone yelling at her from behind her, it was Natsu

"Lucy!" he yelled

"Natsu!" Lucy smiled

"C'mon, lets go find Juvia together" Natsu smiled, Lucy replied with a nod and they headed down the hall

Gray was speeding down his hall, he had to find her, it had to be him.

He stopped suddenly when he heard the screams of a male and female "Juvia's parents!" Gray said as he started running towards the scream, but it was so faint, he wasn't sure how to follow it, but he didn't stop, he wouldn't stop.

"This is starting to get boring" Kurai sighed

"..." Juvia couldn't say anything, he was going to kill them soon, she knew that

"Hmmmm, i wonder if your Fairy friends are here" he said, "If they were, they would have saved you by now, wouldn't they"

"Don't you dare talk about Fairy Tail!" Juvia yelled, she looked down at her parents. Their faces were covered in blood, whip markings all over them, they looked at her and smiled.

"I'm going to go get a new whip, a more _fun_ one" Kurai laughed as he disappeared, Juvia took this chance to talk to her parents

"Mom, Dad, i'm so sorry, this is all because of me-" Juvia started

"Juvia, this isn't your fault" her parents smiled back at her

"But it is, if i was strong none of us would be in this mess, i'm so weak " Juvia cried

"Juvia, your friends will come for you, don't forget that" they tried to comfort her

"I hope they don't" she looked away

"what?" her mother asked

"I don't want them to be involved in this mess, if Gray had just let me fall to my death at Phantom Lord, i wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail, and i wouldn't have had feelings for him, then none of this would have happened" Juvia cried

"If Gray had never saved you, we wouldn't have got to see you ever again" Juvia's father protested

"And now you've seen me again, and now your going to get killed!" Juvia cried

"Juvia, we know we'll be killed, but we'll die happily, knowing we got to see you one last time" they smiled

"I..." Juvia had no words, her parents were happy to die since they got to see her on more time, were they serious?

"Ugh, i hate this sappy lovey dovey stuff, it's disgusting" Kurai appeared behind Juvia's parents "I think it's time to dispose of my old toys now, don't you" he laughed, raising his new whips. He held two whips that looked the same, they both had metal spikes on it, with poison bubbles in them, he was going to kill them now.

"No, please stop, don't, don't kill them, please no-" Juvia cried, but she knew he wouldn't listen

"Say goodbye" he laughed as he whipped them one final time

"We love you..." they managed to say as they fell to the ground

"Noooooooooooooo!" Juvia screamed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Again, i'm so sorry for not posting recently, please forgive me!

In the next chapter: Since we all know Gray most likely won't make it in time, what's going to happen to Juvia, will she actually turn against Fairy Tail, will she turn against Gray?


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. I don't really have anything to say sooo... yeah. Enjoy the chapter, and HAPPY READING!

* * *

Gray heard a scream, he knew that voice, it was her, it was Juvia. When he heard that scream, he could hear the pain and sorrow in it even if it was faint, he couldn't stand to hear anyone scream like that, especially not her.

"Just hold on Juvia, i'm coming" Gray whispered

"Hahahaha!" Kurai laughed

"Your a monster!" Juvia cried

"Why thank you" he replied with an evil smirk on his face

"grr!" Juvia growled

"Hey, you shouldn't be mad at me, but at the person who handed your parents over to me" Kurai started

"Huh?" Juvia asked confused

"A man from your own guild gave your parents to me, i told him they would be killed, yet he handed them to me anyway, for a reward of 50,000 jewel" Kurai said

"Who was it!" Juvia asked him, pure hatred in her voice

"I don't exactly know he's name, but he had spiked raven hair, and a striping problem" Kurai stated

"Gray" Juvia mumbled "How could he do something like that, to anyone?!" she asked, with hate and anger

"It doesn't matter, you won't live to get revenge-" before Kurai could finish, Juvia had blasted a hole through him, she had killed him. Juvia had lost control of her emotions that her overwhelming power had made the metal holding her to the wall burst. Juvia had completely lost control of her feelings and emotions, hate was written on her face, she wanted revenge on Gray, she wanted to kill Gray. Juvia now hated Gray more than anything in the world, she wanted to make him pay for what he had done, her parents were killed because of him, her family was taken away from her because of him, and he knew they were going to be killed, yet he did it anyway, or at least that's what she thought.

Gray had reached a door in the middle of a hall, he went to it and saw Juvia, her back was faced towards him, he started walking to her, relieved and happy

"Juvia, i'm so glad your alright!-" he started, but Juvia turned around and blasted him, the water was boiling, it was hotter than at phantom lord, much hotter. Gray reacted quickly, he jumped to the side of the blast, but his left arm got scratched, as her water passed him, Gray could feel the heat, the hate she felt for him.

"Juvia?" he said, Gray was frightened, worried. 'What happened to her?' he thought as he got back up, then she spoke,

"ts was you!" she said, slowly walking to Gray, he saw her face, her usual warm, kind smile was twisted into gritted teeth, her beautiful blue locks were covering the glare of pure hate in Juvia's eyes, she trembled as she came came closer to Gray, she looked psychotic, insane. Gray never thought that Juvia, the innocent girl he had ignored for so long, could ever turn into someone like this.

"Juvia, what happened to you?!" gray asked

"How could i have loved a monster like you, how could i have ever joined such a heartless guild, that would do anything for jewels like Fairy ATail!" Juvia creied

"Juvia..."

"I hate Fairy Tail, and everyone in it, especially you, Gray!" she cried, then it hit Gray and he remembered what Charla had told him

"If you don't make it in time, Juvia will turn against Fairy Tail, and against you, Gray" Charla's voice echoed in his mind

"I- i failed, i lost her, she hates me" he mumbled

"NO!, I won't loose her, not ever again" Gray confirmed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i know i haven't posted a new chapter in so long, but this story will end soon.

In the next chapter: Will Gray be able to save Juvia, if not who will, and what's going to happen to them?


End file.
